


Bad Blue

by venicus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venicus/pseuds/venicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ministry of Magic is getting well tired of the chaotic rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, so in Harry Potter's first year, the two houses will combine. Now that the only two houses are Slytherdor and Ravenpuff, how will the houses survive together behind closed doors? (Also on Quotev: http://www.quotev.com/story/7095664/Bad-Blue/1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Harry was sitting in a boat, sailing across the Black Lake not quite as heroically as Columbus sailed the ocean blue, but close enough as it was his first year at  _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ He had known little to nothing about magic, both his parents killed by the dark lord, and his aunt and uncle who raised him in ignorance. Belief that this would make his year more exciting, he knew that this would be a grand year of learning about the magical world he hadn't known existed for his whole life. Though still immature and unknowing of what was to come, he knew firmly in his heart that this would be a good year. Who could fail to have a good year when you were going to a _magical_  school?  
  
 The boats were then carried through a dark tunnel that made all the little first years go "Oooooh!" Hagrid, head of the first boat, chuckled at their childish curiosity, being the cheery man he was. The tunnel then led them to the magnificent, gorgeous castle that rivaled the best of Europe's eldest medieval citadels. First years were gawking at the sight, some purebloods not even able to scoff as it was much more beautiful than anyone could ever see in a picture or the imagination.   
  
 They reached an underground-harbor, and the first years scrambled onto the rocks like a big flock of seagulls. The first years lined up behind Hagrid where they were led into the enchanting castle, their shimmering eyes still staring awestruck at the sight. Hagrid led their curious eyes into the Great Hall which had them just as much in a trance. The Great Hall was so rightfully named, great it was, and he led them to a table where they waited to be sorted.  
  
 "I already know I'm gonna be sorted in Gryffindor!" Ron commented to Harry. Ron was a boy that Harry had met on the train, and he assumed that they would only be acquaintances and never see each other again. Harry didn't know what to expect when it came to befriending magical folk, and as he was charmingly shy at the time, he wasn't sure who to talk to yet. Still, Ron was a good choice to stick to at the moment.  
  
 "Griffin-door?!" Harry repeated. He hadn't known about the house names yet, so they sounded made up to him.  
  
 "Yeah. Everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor, so I kinda have to, ya know?"  
  
 Harry nodded, still confused at the majestic and pretentious-sounding name.  
  
 "I know I'm gonna be sorted in Slytherin," Draco sort of snickered at Harry. "It's only a family tradition of mine."  
  
 Harry sort of smiled at him, not knowing what to reply.  
  
 "You must be Harry Potter," Draco said with his arm on his friend's shoulder. Both of his friends looked like bull dogs.  
  
 "This is Crabbe and Goyle," The blonde boy with slicked-back hair introduced his bull dog friends. Crabbe and Goyle both looked the same to Harry, so he didn't bother to tell the difference. Draco approached Harry, Draco's grey eyes shimmering at him with almost a smirk in their twinkle. "And I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
 Ron chortled.  
  
 A girl with bushy brown hair had her eyes darted at Ron once he laughed. She smiled and laughed on the inside. Draco, however, had his now angry eyes dart at the ginger boy. Draco had a very short temper, and although very mature and suave for his age, he sometimes used this to show the darker side of him.  
  
 "Think my name is  _funny,_ do you?!" Draco dared him. The people around him were now all surrounded, chuckling as if they were expected a World Star Hip Hop moment.  
  
 Ron's cowardly eyes widened. He messed with the  _wrong_ person with just a simple laugh.  
  
 I don't think I have to ask for your's," Draco snapped as he eyed up and down Ron's exterior. " _Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe... You must be a Weasley!_ "  
  
  _So he's well-known around here too..._ Harry thought. Apparently Harry was famous in the wizarding world for being "the boy who lived", a story all reading know, so he assumed that this was a very tight-knit community, and so he'd defend those who were in it. Draco happened to prove that he was a very snarky boy, and Draco's hopes of becoming Harry's friend were spoiled before anything had even started.  
  
 "You'll see some wizarding families are better than others,  _Potter,"_ Draco turned to Harry, his fast-talking voice ready to hit him like a whirlwind. "You don't want to go making friends with the  _wrong_ sort."  
  
 Ron gave Draco a judgmental look, both boys now eyeing Ron with different expressions. Draco turned back to Harry.  
  
 " _I_ can help you there," Draco said, holding out his hand to shake.  
  
 Harry looked back up at him, raising a brow as if to challenge him.  
  
 "What?!" Draco's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
 "I think I can tell from the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry smoothly replied.  
  
 Draco dropped his hand, his eyes wide at his reply, and Professor McGonagall lightly tapped Draco with a scroll to signal him to leave the boy alone. Sighing, Draco went back to his bull dog friends and Ron smiled at Harry.  
  
 "Thank you," Ron whispered.  
  
 "That was a really smart retort," The bushy-haired girl approached Harry.  
  
 "Well, thanks," Harry beamed. He already knew this was Hermione as he had already met her on the train. She was a Muggle-born, so she was knew to all of this as well. He knew he'd have to stick with her so they could learn about this new world together.  
  
 A warlock-looking man now stood at the head of the Great Hall, whom Harry assumed to be head master. The man looked that of any typical wizard one would read in children's stories, so Harry wondered if the magical world was at all different from the stereotypes we hear as children. It seemed very different from they way it was ran, but from the looks of magical folk, it wasn't as far-fetched as he thought. The Welcoming Feast was now to begin.  
  
 The warlock-man began his lecture, soon introducing himself as Professor Albus Dumbledore, and he introduced some of the new teachers. All their names sounding like a blur in Harry's mind, one of them was a man with a hooked nose and Mediterranean features caught his eye as this man was giving the students an evil eye. Harry wasn't sure if this was just an ill-interpretation, but nevertheless he heard a girl behind him commenting to her friend that he was hot. Harry chortled at this, then trying to act as if he hadn't heard their zany conversation.  
  
 Dumbledore made a few announcements about the new school year, and he began with the biggest announcement of all that would change the face of Hogwarts forever.  
  
 "As a educational body, we try to enforce working together as a wizarding kin with order and respect," Dumbledore began his announcement. "However, this has been quite disappointingly not been demonstrated by those who have been in Gryffindor and Slytherin, especially in the past few years..."  
  
 "What's he gonna say,  _what's he gonna say?!"_  Draco muttered nervously under his breath.  
  
 "So... I decide to hold this announcement until the sorting has began," Dumbledore tried to hide his smirk.  
  
 The whole Great Hall was in uproar, impatient and anticipating this announcement that had them at the edge of their seats. They had no idea what was yet to come, and they absolutely loathed that. The heads of houses all shushed the tables, and then the Great Hall was dead silent with tension. Dumbledore stood up there for a moment to add suspension. And then, with a flick of the wrist, he continued.  
  
 "Let the Sorting... BEGIN!"  
  
 A stool was placed at the front of the hall. On the stool was placed a wizard hat that with reason was made out to be a face. The fabric face was now talking, which made many of the first years jump up out of shock. Draco and a few other bigots chuckled at their shock, cocky enough to differentiate the novices between the purebloods.  _You think you've got all the answers, don't you?_ Hermione thought as she gave them a narrow-eyed, catty expression. She then turned her neutral expression back to the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat began to sing a long song about the founders of each four houses, the first years, including the bigots, awestruck at the voice of the hat. No one could deny how shocking it was to watch a hat sing, and some of the funny upperclassmen joking didn't want to admit the beauty of its voice. Once this very lengthily song was finally put to an end, the Great Hall was charged with clapping when the Sorting finally began. The first year students were read off in alphabetical order, and as those watching waited in anticipation, watching the hat carefully decide, those who waited wondered how the hat would choose. Did the hat read your mind, or did it just  _know?_ Did it look deep into your soul and see who you were as a person, or did it just make simple assumptions? Many of the first years were too young to think this deep, but some of them couldn't help it, and many of the upperclassmen wondered this too despite their experience.  
  
 "Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
 Waiting, waiting.... The small blonde girl waited in suspense as she was the first to be sorted that night.  
    
 "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
 The Great Hall was again roaring with clapping as she beamed and took a seat with her fellow Hufflepuffs. They gossiped and chattered, wondering what Dumbledore's cut speech could've been about, and then the next few students were sorted into different houses. There were many kids that went up, some Slytherin, some Ravenclaw, and Harry couldn't help but wonder what he would be. He was hoping he wouldn't be one of the houses that Dumbledore mentioned, as he knew they'd be bound for trouble. Soon enough, his new friend Hermione was called up and sorted into Gryffindor. She beamed and looked over at Harry and Ron as she placed herself with her rightful house. Harry and Ron both exchanged nervous looks, knowing their time to be sorted was coming. Hopefully they'd be in Gryffindor with Hermione, but Dumbledore's announcement also hindered their desire.  
  
 After what felt like the millionth name, Harry was finally called.  
  
 "Potter, Harry!"  
  
 The whole Great Hall went dead silent. Nervously, but also very charmingly, Harry stumbled up to the stool. He didn't know what to expect, so he tried to clear his mind as he took a seat and had the hat placed on his head By Professor McGonagall. Gulping once, his nerves going wild, he could feel his heart skip a beat as he waited for the Sorting Hat to make up its mind. The Sorting Hat said he would do well in Slytherin, however he had many brave Gryffindor qualities about him.  _Not Slytherin,_ Harry couldn't stop himself from thinking. At this, the Sorting Hat immediately made its decision.  
  
 "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.  
  
 The room was overwhelmed with clapping, the Gryffindor table clapping more than ever before. "WELCOME TO GRYFFINDOR!" The popular upperclassmen at the table shouted with laughs. Harry grinned at them as he took a seat with his friend Hermione. Later on, with luck, Ron was placed in Gryffindor as well, so he sat with his friends as they waited for the last few names to be called off. Once those names were announced and sorted, the whole Great Hall was in eerie silence and they waited in suspense for Dumbledore to finish his announcement. Feeling the vibe of the room, Dumbledore swaggered to the front of the hall, overlooking the watching eyes with a sly grin. He knew what he was doing. This seemed very un-Dumbledore to those who had been to Hogwarts in the past, and even the teachers were taken aback by this.  
  
 Dumbledore finally stood in his place at the front, outstretched hands ready to make the announcement. With great, powerful words, he finally spoke, suspense rising as each and every word was said.  
  
 "As I had mentioned before the Sorting, there has been a lot of trouble between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses," he began. Many had their worried eyes glued to him, others had wondering eyes on their friends to try ridding of panic. "At Hogwarts, we want to keep the house rivalry to a minimum. Of course a little bit of rivalry is always enjoyable...  _To a point._ But ever since last year, when the Slytherins had stolen the password and raided the Gryffindor dormitory, it has been evident that the houses have not been at peace. I apologize to those who are in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, as you have done nothing wrong. But due to the hostile behavior of Gryffindor and Slytherin that has long seperated and exiled the houses from each other, we must come into action and do something about it. So as of this year, we have combined the two houses."   
  
 Everyone's hearts dropped. Draco's eyes widened at Harry automatically.  
  
 "If you try to segregate each other, we are going to integrate you, so integrate we  _did."_ Dumbledore finalized his speech. "Now, Gryffindor and Slytherin have combined and become Slytherdor. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, you have combined to be Ravenpuff, but I don't think that will be a problem. Slytherdor, learn to get along. Please, take this as a learning experience. Now that you are all under the same house, you are no different from each other."  
  
 The Slytherins' piercing eyes stabbed into the Gryffindors' like daggers. Tension was rising in the room more than ever before, and every single person could feel it.  
  
 "... That is all."  
  
  They thought Dumbledore had finished, but he had the nerve to finish it lightheartedly. "Now, we will sing the Hogwarts school anthem. Sing it in whatever tempo you wish! Begin!"  
  
 At first there was dead silence, but the teachers motioned for them to sing. When there was still no singing, Snape threatened for there to be no house points for any house for the rest of the year. This got everyone singing right away, and the rest of the teachers grinned pleasingly at Snape, and Snape sat there like a god as he watched them sing.  
  
 There was chaos in the room, not only because of the rambunctious, nonsensical tempos, but also due to the tension. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were not ready to get along, and not even a silly song could make them feel more light-hearted. This year would be a hard one, and Harry knew it very well before it had even started. 


	2. Chapter 2

 "Hey, loser! It's time to wake up!"  
  
 Harry was hit with what felt to be a textbook. Rubbing his dreary eyes, he didn't want to open them since he knew who he'd be looking at. It couldn't be possible that  _Draco Malfoy,_ of all students, could be living in his dorm. It had only been one day and he already had bad blood with someone, and now he was living with them.  _Great._  
  
 "This is complete rubbish! There's no way you're living in this dorm!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
 "That's too bad, Potter, because I'm staying here for the rest of the year and there's absolutely  _nothing_ you can do about it!" Draco smirked. "Now rise out of bed and change into your robes quickly or we'll be late for breakfast."  
  
 Draco trotted out the door, giving Harry an evil glare before he left. Harry let out a loud sigh and got ready for the day, taking his sweet precious time and enjoying the little amount of time he got being away from his new "friend".  
  
 ---  
  
 "Did you sleep well?" Hermione asked Harry, who was sitting across from her at the table.  
  
 "Yes, I slept quite well," Harry replied, thinking about how he was going to cleverly deliver the next part. "But after discovering I have the worst roommate I could possibly ask for, I think I won't be sleeping too well tonight."  
  
 Draco smirked at him, a few seats away from Hermione.   
  
 "You're so sweet to me, Potter," Draco sarcastically remarked. "And fortunately for you, we've also got Crabbe and Levi in our dorm. Crabbe is kind of a lost puppy without Goyle, but I think it will do with just the four of us. Don't you think, Potter?"  
  
 Harry was silent for a good moment, wanting the silence alone to be an answer.  
  
 "I think we will do  _just_ fine," Harry challenged.  
  
 Draco wanted Harry to be having a hard time this year, Harry could tell, but he didn't want to make enemies with anyone so fast. He didn't want to let Draco walk all over him, but he also didn't want to appease Draco by reacting. Maybe a little bit of ignoring him would do the trick.  
  
 ---  
  
 WRONG.  
  
 Herbology proved to be a rather easy class, but Draco wanted to amp up the stress level for his roommate. The Slytherdor students were standing at a table hoarded with plants and shrubbery. Professor Sprout was discussing what they would be doing in class, so on and so forth, and Draco was asking Harry nonsensical questions to get on his nerves.  
  
 "So, Potter, are you very interested in plants?" Draco asked.  
  
 Harry ignored him, pretending to be listening to the lecture.  
  
 "Potter, do you like plants?"  
  
 Ignoring.  
  
 "Quite a lot?"  
  
 Even more ignoring.  
  
 "C'mon, Potter! I know you can hear me! You seem to like plants quite a lot... You seem very interested. Maybe those Muggles you've been living with have taught you a little bit about gardening."  
  
 "Do you realize how stupid you sound?" Harry whispered. "'You seem to like plants quite a lot.' They are bloody  _plants!_ And how do you know about who I live with?"  
  
 "You're famous, Potter. Everyone knows that your parents were killed by Volde-"  
  
 "DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO SPECIFIC?!"  
  
 "You guys, you're being really disrespectful," Levi whispered to them both. "Draco, leave him alone."  
  
 Draco looked over at Levi with evil eyes, his smirk turning into a snarl.  
  
 "Sorry, I didn't know they'd be letting Hufflepuff pansies like you into Slytherdor." Draco snapped, the bite of a guard dog in his voice.  
  
 "Calm it, Malfoy, I'm more Slytherin than your whole family will ever be," Levi bit back, his enchanting eyes fuming with their green fire.  
  
 "What did you say?!" Draco challenged.  
  
 "You heard me very well."  
  
 Draco slammed his hand on the table.  
  
 "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF MY FAMILY THAT WAY! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY, AND MY FAMILY IS MORE POWERFUL AND RESPECTED THAN YOUR'S WILL EVER BE!" Draco shouted, unconcerned about the dead silence in the room with all wide eyes on him. "HOW DARE YOU DOUBT THE PURITY OF MY FAMILY, YOU S-"  
  
 "MALFOY! DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE!" Professor Sprout yelled in her friendly-but-mildly-intimidating way.  
  
 Draco paused, his whole body frozen. He frowned, and strutted out of the room in his Malfoy swagger. Harry covered his mouth, trying to stop himself from laughing, and there were multiple other students doing the same. Out the door Malfoy went, and there was a solid moment of silence before Sprout continued.  
  
 When class ended, Harry thanked Levi for defending him against Draco. Harry was greatful that he didn't hate  _everyone_ in his dorm now, and hopefully his new buddy would lessen the tension.  
  
 "It was no bother," Levi replied, the boys walking together to their next class. "There's a lot worse things yet to come, and I'm anticipating for someone or something to make it not as bad. His friend Goyle --- er, Crabbe. They're both the same to me --- most likely won't help us very much. He's just a sidekick, though, so he's not too bad. Just make sure he isn't with Draco, or else Draco suddenly feels like he's the king of the world."  
  
 "In other words, I have to watch my back." Harry responded.  
  
 "We all do."  
  
 "Wow, so much going on and it's barely even been two days.  _In the first year!_ "  
  
 "Yeah, but my brother, Chase, said that it hasn't always been like this. He's a Gryffindor and he said that Hogwarts is really fun. But this was before the whole combining house thing, so I guess this idea has really ruined our potential."  
  
 "It all just doesn't make sense! What will this do for us? It's bad enough that I would have had Draco  _only_ in Potions class, but the fact that now I'll be seeing him all day,  _everyday..._ I don't know if I can do this. It's too hard so early on in the year that I'm thinking about leaving."  
  
 "Don't give up so early!" Levi pleaded. "Not only will you be wasting the chance of an experience you'll never get for the rest of your life --- you're at a  _magical_ school, for Christ's sake! --- But you  _cannot_ leave me alone with Draco and Crabbe. We have to stick together, Harry! There's countless reasons why you shouldn't be leaving Hogwarts!"  
  
 Harry sighed.  
  
 "You're right..." Harry admitted. "But if I still hate it here and it has been at least a week, then I'm going to try and find a way to get out of here."  
  
 "Fair enough. And if you possibly need help with achieving that, I'll be here."  
  
 "Deal."  
  
 The two shook on it.  
  
  _Now I'm going to have to find a way to get Draco off my back,_ Harry thought.  _I don't want to sacrifice this chance... I really don't want to go back to living with my aunt and uncle, but I've got to do what I've got to do. Besides, how can Draco be any worse than Dudley?_ No one  _is worse than Dudley._


End file.
